Kax-atrian
☀Obs*: Before begin to read, I have to talk I'm brazilian and my english is median, i'm trying to do my best, but should have some errors by document and I'm sorry for it. The language is complete, but i need to translate it (portuguese to english), so, it will took a median time to be complete on wiki...' Probably you never try to see something on Portuguese, but it's hard to translate portuguese to english and maintain the same signified (especially with language aspect, a lot of words and concepts strange to us, brazilian, as a example i can name is the concept of word stress, that for us is other stuff so different). Thanks for read it and i wait really much that my effort be recompensed and you can understand the content. Classification and Dialects The kax-atrian is the Wallia's language. it's a complex language and it's a planed fusion of four others languages: the Vöistcritören, the Flötcirtören, the Norbãaf Húnna and the Atrian. The sintax and etimologic have bases in Latim, in Portuguese and in French. The fonetic may vary into dialects. Dialects: The north of country have an accent similar to spanish. The population opt for change the ʀ for r, though they're represented for two different letter. The accent are heavier and slower, it fact comes from the original region's language, the Norbãaf Húnna. The center and west - most advanced than other regions - have an accent similar to French. The population comonly r for ʀ, though they're represented for two different letter. The accent are fluid and so speed, the language changed itself to be more dynamic. It's so common the use of Mawtant, in counterpart, the plural is falling into oblivion. Phonology Consonants *Allophony into r and ɾ *Allophony into h, x, χ, [ʁ] Vowels Diphtongs *Vowels can form closing and opening diphthongs with y'' and ''w *Y and W are the semi-vowels About this section: I'm sorry for letter's type mix Writing System Kax-Atrian use the latim sistem and the auxiliary letters. Latim: *1: s 'only before e and i. '*2: h,χ,ʁ after vowel. ʁ word's beginning and word's ending. ʀ after consonants *3: 'The last letters have a digraphs design, it's only a occurrence of language evolution. Auxialiary letters The auxiliary letters are letters out of latim sistem. They're used to indentify the word stress (using rules). These letters will be found on last syllable. if one syllable was increased or decreased they must be eliminated. Digraphs: Diacritics: This language doesn't use the diacritics for stress syllable, but, use for give some properties to vowls: Syllable with no vowel In some circumstances one consonant may exercise the sound of itself and more one vowel, when it occur the consonant will form a own syllable, wich will be composed only by consonant. Circunstamces: The ''c, ''before a consonant - except before ''r and h'' -, exercise the fonems ''si. The h, ''before a consonant - except before ''g -, exercise the fonems ri ou ɾi (allophony). The f'', before a consonant - except before ''r, l and h'' -, exercise the fonems ''fi. '' The t, before a consonant - except before s,x,r,h, and l'' -, exercise the fonems ti. '' The m, before n, m or μ'', exercise the fonems mi '' The n, before n, m or mm, exercise the fonems mi'' Stress rules Cases: - Words finished in vowels - Words finished in consonant - Words with two syllable - Verbs Legend: Underlined: Stressed syllable Bold: Rule's circumstances Words finished in vowel You must to see the last consonantal sound (left to right) and apply the rulles: * The sound is represented by a normal consonant, the last syllable is the stressed: - Ma'r'''iê - Mo'h'ai * The sound is represented by a auxiliary letter, the penultimate syllable is stressed: - So'll'e - Jö'ttàw - Bos'ӄ'''ein - Ausilä'rr'e * The sound is represented by auxiliary letter and the third (right to left) syllable have one diacritic or one digraph, the antipenult syllable is stressed: - Addvok'à'li'ӄ'en - Maj'ì'ste'rr'is * Finished in ''iyê, the penultimate syllable is stressed: - An'iyê' - Am'iyê' Words finished in consoants You must to see the last consonantal sound (left to right) and apply the rulles: * If these consonatal sound was part of a consonant cluster, whose second letter be l'', ''r or h'', the first consonant must to be seen. * The sound is represented by a normal consonant, the last syllable is the stressed: - Aps't'hait - Te't'hait - Pis'ph'at * The sound is represented by a auxiliary letter, the penultimate syllable is stressed: - Par'πat''' * The sound is represented by auxiliary letter and the third (right to left) syllable have one diacritic or one digraph, the antipenult syllable is stressed: - M'à'''star'tt'ad * Finished in ''iyér, the penultimate syllable is stressed: - Percipet'''iy'ér''' - Fer'iy'ér Words with two syllable * Finished on ê'', the stressed syllable is the penultimate: - Stiy'ê''' - Feriy'ê' * Syllable with diacritic is the stressed: - Tái * Without diacritic, the last is stressed: - Maö Verbs * First and second themme: the syllable wich have év, ô, ó, ëei ''or ''à ''is stressed: ** Cöméss'év''' ** Promè'ó'''gg ** Cömé'à'sttan ** Prom'ëei'ss * First and second themme: If it doesn't have ''év, ô, ëei ''or ''à ''the syllable wich have ''é, è is stressed ** Cöm'é'''ss ** Prom'è'g * Third themme: the syllable wich have ''í, ay, oy ''or ''év ''is stressed: ** Permo'ín''' ** Perm'ay'nΣan ** Perm'oy'nΣan ** Permeyss'év' * Third themme: If it doesn't have í, ay, oy ''or ''év ''the syllable wich have ''ey is stressed ** Perm'eynn' ** Permi'eyss' * Fourth themme: the syllable wich have év, ô, ó, ëei ''or ''à ''is stressed: ** Aizz'év''' ** Sarxiss'ëei' * Fourth themme: If it doesn't have év, ô, ëei ''or ''à ''the syllable wich have ''i is stressed ** A'i'''zz ** Sarx'i'''ss Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages